For the love of a human
by Jacksfluzey
Summary: Deacon Frost had a life before he was turned into a vampire. Sarah his love, his human love refuses to be turned into one and rule by his side. Takes place before the first movie. romantic! One shot!


For the love of a human

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Blade

Summary:Deacon did have a life, a lover before he was turned into a vampire. A little fic between the love...well the human love of his life and him. How many times does he have to ask her to become a vampire before she caves in?

* * *

Deacon grabbed his leather jacket off the chair. The blonde woman in his bed watched him walk out of the room. She huffed and laid back down on the bed. Deacon had "business" to do. 

"Hey, where ya going?" Quinn asked him.

"Out" Deacon answered.

It was about time he paid Sarah a visit. She wasn't a vampire...yet. She was his first love when he was human. She refused to be a vampire, he could have easily make her one but he wanted to seduce her into it. As always she refused to be and he would leave her be for a short period of time until he got lonely for her then he would go back to her and ask once more.

He walked up the stairs to her upstairs apartment. He jiggled the door handle but it was locked. He moved the welcome mat and grabbed the spare key. He put it in the door and unlocked it; he placed the key back under the mat and walked in. The apartment was dark as always. It seemed lately she had to work late a lot and that didn't suit to good with him. He didn't like to wait for her very long but he did anyway. His need for her was to strong for him to leave her apartment without seeing her. It was almost as strong as the need for blood...almost.

He walked into her room. The steps where oh so familiar to him. He breathed in her room; it always smelled of coconuts and lime. He switched on the light in her room. The room had changed since the last time he was there. Her bed was turned down which reveled black silky sheets; she got a four-corner canopy bed. He grinned all the naughty things they could do.

He heard the door open so he quickly turned off the lights. Sarah cursed as she tripped over her feet. She switched on the light for the hallway and placed her coat, purse and keys on their rightful hooks. She looked around; she felt something but wasn't quite sure what it was. She walked into her room and switched on the light she screamed when she saw Deacon laying seductively on her bed.

Sarah closed the door and leaned against it putting a hand on her chest.

"I really need to remove that spare key," she said getting off the door.

He watched her move across the room. She stood in front of the mirror so she couldn't see him when he moved off the bed and came up behind her. He moved her hair away from her neck and lowered his head to kiss her skin. He ran his lips over her skin lightly.

"Become one of us Sarah," he whispered against her skin making her have goosebumps. She shivered and closed her eyes.

"Why should I? I can see my reflection as a human but if I turn into a vampire I can't see me in the mirror. And how am I supposed to put my makeup on, huh?"

He chuckled and put her hair back where it was. It was to tempting to have her bare neck to him. He would want to sink his teeth into her creamy white flesh... he shook his head clearing some of the thoughts any way.

"You could at least tell me when you're coming over. I could have a man over," she said.

He glared at her. "You don't love anyone but me so don't pull that shit."

She smirked and poked him in the chest with her finger. "You're too confident."

"I like it that way," he told her then scooted on her bed butt first. "So you gonna satisfy me tonight?"

"Na."

"That's not very nice" he whimpered. She laughed.

"Don't you have some vampire girl waiting for you at home or something?"

"Yeah but you could be that girl. If only you'd give into your urges," he said looking at his nails.

She rolled her eyes. "If only you'd give up on yours."

He got off the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her hands on his shoulders. He leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head away from him exposing her neck.

"You know if you keep teasing me with your neck I will bite it," he said in an amused way.

She turned her face back to him and kissed him urgently. He moaned in the kiss, caught off guard by her ruffness, her need to feel him. He turned them around so that she was the one that would be falling on her back on the bed. He walked her towards the bed until her calves bumped the side of the bed. He helped her take off her suit jacket and toss it over his shoulder. He pulled out her blouse from her skirt and unbuttoned the buttons slowly. She couldn't take it anymore she just ripped the shirt open the rest of the way, buttons went flying every which way.

Sarah slide his outer shirt down his arms then pulled his shirt out of his pants and over his head. She ran her hands down his chest all the way down to the top of his pants. She hooked her fingers in his pant loops and pulled him closer to her body.

"Feisty" he said and kissed her hard. She undid his belt and took it off she placed it on the bed.

He looked at her questioningly.

"I want it ruff tonight" she murmured against his lips, looking into his eyes.

His blue eyes clouded over with lust. "Good lord."

She grinned and pushed him on the bed instead of her getting on the bed. He scooted backwards onto the bed and she straddled him. She took off her black bra; he cupped her breasts in his hands. She moaned and grinded against him. His eyes got wide and he grinned.

"You've never been like this before" he said. She leaned over him and ran her tongue over his lips.

"Because I never wanted you more. Plus I like it Kinky sometimes."

They both had kicked off their shoes and Sarah took off her panty hose and his socks. He leaned up to kiss her but she pulled away to fast. She smiled evilly and he muttered bitch.

"You know I could whip you for that."

"Please do."

"Na I don't want to use the belt tonight."

She got off him and went to her dresser drawer and pulled out a candle and a lighter. She straddled him again, his eyes lite up with excitement. She lite the candle and slowly poured a wax trail down his chest to the top of his pants. Sarah let it cool down then she scraped it up. She kissed and licked along the red trail. He laid his head back on the bed. He felt her undo the button on his jeans and unzip his pants. Her hand found his pulsing shaft. She started to stroke it slowly. He moaned and reached for her hand.

"I want to last for you," he said huskily. She nodded and got off him, she pulled down his pants and boxers.

She kissed her way back up his legs and kissed both of his inner thighs. She licked his cock once and he shuddered. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him. His tongue ran over her's, completely ravishing her mouth. Sarah pulled down her skirt and black lacy underwear.

"Those are my favorite."

"You can take them with you" she said with a smile. He sat up and pulled her onto his lap making sure he went in her.

She threw her head back and let out a slow moan. He ran his thumbs over her breasts making her nipples hard. He lowered his head to her breast and sucked in the nipple. She moaned and ran her hands through his dark hair. He stopped sucking and looked into her light blue eyes. She started to slowly bounce on him; he placed his hands on her waist. Her dark blonde hair got in her face, so she moved it back. Deacon squeezed her ass and she just rode him harder. He ran his hands up her waist, up her sides and her arms then up her neck. He ran his hands through her long hair; she leaned down and kissed him. He reached down and twisted her clit making her have her orgasm. She tightened around his cock making him come inside her. She got off him and laid next to him exhausted. He moved onto his side so he could look at her. She looked over at him.

They were both breathing hard and were sweaty. He ran his hand down her side and laid it on her waist. He kissed her again and then he nuzzled her neck. His teeth turning into vampire ones he gazed over her neck with his teeth. She hissed out and pushed at him a little.

He looked her in the eyes. "I will ask one more time before I must go. Will you come home with me Sarah?"

She took longer this time than the other times. She shook her head finally and kissed him once more. He was like lightning in and out. She wrapped her housecoat around her and looked out the window. She watched him walk away from her apartment building. He looked up one last time and blew her a kiss like he always did and she caught it in her hand and pretending to place it in her coat pocket. He gave her one last smile and was gone. Sarah put a hand on her belly. One more time he comes and she will soon have to say yes.


End file.
